everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Vadim Rothbart
Vadim is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. Son of the main Villain Von Rothbart from Swan Lake. Clever and very theatrical, Vadim is seen to be one of the few villains students he may seem to be ready to be the next Rothbart and seems to love his story. To bad for the headmaster it's not true. He like his closest friend Axel Wolf are rebels due to neither on liking the life they were born into. He sees being this cursed owl and hurting others is beneath him. Name after his mother's father a prince charming of Russia as well as Saint Vadim of Persia. Character Personality Vadim not very happy with his destiny, Vadim has developed a very villain persona in the public eye like Axel. Vadim highly intelligent individual who is also calm, sophisticated, as well as sadistic. He's been known to lash out at others mostly when he is in the school dealing with duchess like an owl protecting his area he will Screech at others like a cat when he is either bothered by the person or doesn't know them. He will go as far as attack them if they get near his dorm room or preach in the woods. Though even with that he is very quiet in school just like the real owl counterpart. During fight class, he is called the "Silent Song." due to him being able to sneak quickly and quietly around the battle. He doesn't seem to mind this nickname he has gotten. Though it does make it hard to say he is or is not a stalker. Thought Vadim is seen as a bad guy he is a kind man and desired by his mother to be in a private family gathering of around friends that knew his true said to be a "True Prince Charming." Been able to keep his cool unlike his cousins Dexter and Daring Charming who only seem to freak out by many things. He enjoys playing the game of chest saying it is an easy way of figure every move anyone he can make. It helps him stay ten moves ahead of everyone including the teachers. He when around is seen at the headmaster's Grime and Giles playing chess. Though most people do not know that. Vadim sees him being the next Vadim as more of a trap than anything else. He will have to find a woman willing or have to have a quick marriage making sure his wife has a son or daughter and his niece if she does become the next black swan that she has a daughter or son by the time he dies. Instead of this fate, he is given Vadim wishes to be violent trying to step away from the main stage as far as he can. He knows this dream with never happen so he sadly looks onward to this death. Appearance Human Vadim is what you call an owl. He is tall and very skinny. Which many think he might have an eating disorder. It more of his owl-like crush which makes his body a bit longer to be able to fly. His skin is a light pale white like a snow owl. He was born with this color or skin even with him being out in the skin often he still has the skin color. His mother and niece say he reminds them of a snow owl with his pale skin. His niece even says he is a snowman. Vadims has short silver hair that often has a black and red streak that he puts in his hair every day. Vadim often wears a bite of makeup to hide the starch marks he often seems to get when he is in his owl. His outfit system seems to be goth style with either very victorian era to the new ago style. His style mainly is black silver and red. Owl Like Duchess Vadim has an animal forum as well. He is a large sliver owl with feather of red and black, He has yellow eyes and a yellow beak. The species of owl he is a mix between a red owl and snowy owl. Fairy Tale How the Story Goes Prince Siegfried is celebrating his birthday with his tutor, friends and peasants. The revelries are interrupted by Siegfried’s mother, the Queen, who is concerned about her son’s carefree lifestyle. She tells him that he must choose a bride at the royal ball the following evening. Siegfried is upset that he cannot marry for love. His friend Benno and the tutor try to lift his troubled mood. As evening falls, Benno sees a flock of swans flying overhead and suggests they go on a hunt. Siegfried and his friends take their crossbows and set off in pursuit of the swans. Siegfried has become separated from his friends. He arrives at the lakeside clearing, just as a flock of swans land nearby. He aims his crossbow at the swans, but freezes when one of them transforms into a beautiful maiden, Odette. At first, she is terrified of Siegfried. When he promises not to harm her, she tells him that she is the Swan Queen Odette. She and her companions are victims of a terrible spell cast by the evil owl-like sorcerer Von Rothbart. By day they are turned into swans and only at night, by the side of the enchanted lake - created from the tears of Odette's mother - do they return to human form. The spell can only be broken if one who has never loved before swears to love Odette forever. Von Rothbart suddenly appears. Siegfried threatens to kill him but Odette intercedes - if Von Rothbart dies before the spell is broken, it can never be undone. As Von Rothbart disappears, the swan maidens fill the clearing. Siegfried breaks his crossbow, and sets about winning Odette’s trust as the two fall in love. But as dawn arrives, the evil spell draws Odette and her companions back to the lake and they are turned into swans again. Guests arrive at the palace for a costume ball. Six princesses are presented to the prince, one of whom his mother hopes he will choose as his bride. Then Von Rothbart arrives in disguise with his enchantress daughter, Odile, transformed so that she appears identical to Odette in all respects. Though the princesses try to attract the prince with their dances, Siegfried, mistaking Odile for Odette, has eyes only for her and dances with Odile. Odette appears as a vision and vainly tries to warn Siegfried that he is being deceived. But Siegfried remains oblivious and proclaims to the court that he intends to make Odile his wife. Von Rothbart shows Siegfried a magical vision of Odette and he realizes his mistake. Grief-stricken, Siegfried hurries back to the lake. Odette is distraught at Siegfried’s betrayal. The swan-maidens try to comfort her, but she is resigned to death. Siegfried returns to the lake and finds Odette. He makes a passionate apology. She forgives him and the pair reaffirm their love. Von Rothbart appears and insists that Siegfried fulfill his pledge to marry Odile, after which Odette will be transformed into a swan forever. Siegfried chooses to die alongside Odette and they leap into the lake. This breaks Von Rothbart's spell over the swan maidens, causing him to lose his power over them and he dies. In an apotheosis, the swan maidens watch as Siegfried and Odette ascend into the Heavens together, forever united in love. How Does Vadim Come Into It? Even with the role of a villain and being killed Vadim is so what unloving of his role. He doesn't want his and often tries to avoid this destiny he was given all together either by getting his mother to take away his destiny to getting someone else to take it from. Though this never seems to work since the only person that wanted it was his twin sister but knew he didn't want to give it to her. So he counties to take this hated density *He is fluent in Russian , English and French, it was his mother idea. He gave off a very european russian accent. *He plays the viloan. No joke he loves it *He will crush in russian when he is mad enough. *He has a high gpa. a 4.0 Quotes Notes *Vadim was named after his great grandfather. It is a male name derived from Persain "badian" star anise. *Vadims theme Song is Not Gonna Die By Skillet Gallery Category:Swan Lake Category:Rebels Category:Males Category:Characters Category:LolthieOcs